1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for removing dirt and biological debris settled on and within the gravel bed of an aquarium, without however removing significant amounts of gravel therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to the present time, devices available for removing dirt and biological debris accumulated at the bottom of an aquarium have been mainly siphons or long pickup tubes connected to pumping and filtering mechanisms. However, since gravel beds are generally used to cover aquarium bottoms both for esthetic and biological purposes, the problem arises with these presently available devices that in removing the debris, one also removes prohibitively large amounts of gravel. Thus a very unsatisfactory situation arises in that the gravel bed must be carefully and slowly "skimmed" so as to not remove too much gravel. This generally results in a very poor cleaning action which in addition is both time consuming and vexing.